


Happy Birthday To You; I Know What You Want Me To Do

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Hand Job, M/M, NSFW, Sexual Content, Smut, brallon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chapter one: Brendon’s birthday.Chapter two: Dallon’s birthday.Two chapter smutty fic.





	1. They Say It’s Your Birthday

“Okay. One more present.” Dallon winked.

Brendon glanced around at the masses of crumpled gold wrapping paper and asked, “What do you mean one more pre- _oh_...” he cut himself off as he felt a hand slip into his pants, palming his cock.

Brendon grew half-hard at the touch; Dallon completed his erection by licking the palm of his hand, reaching back to cup the gorgeous man’s cock, slowly massaging it.

Brendon sighed contently, meanwhile a gentle thumb stroked at his shaft. He had a soft spot for hand-jobs. Dallon allowed his finger to gently brush upon the head, resulting in a moan and shiver from the man in front of him. Precome leaked from him and was used (gratefully for the two of them) as extra lubricant.

Dallon used his free hand to push his body weight against the sofa in order to move closer to him. Still rubbing, Dallon sneaked a kiss, and they locked lips. He sped up his strokes as the depth of their kiss grew.

Brendon became more vocal, whimpering; chest heaving. His eyes were glassy and glistening, and when he closed them, all he could see was a white blissful abyss. His weight melted further into the sofa, remaining seated, but now rocking into it. “I-I’m going to come,” he cried.

“Come,” Dallon told him. In an almost-whisper, he added, “you’ve earned it.”

With the smooth voice of the gentle giver entering his ears, Brendon came into Dallon’s hand, causing it to gradually slow down against him. When he finished his orgasm, his muscles relaxed, and he fell back into the sofa.

Dallon slowly pulled his hand from Brendon, revealing the heavenly, sticky white that he rid of by sucking from his fingertips and the rest. When he finished, Dallon smirked and said, “I guess you could say that was a little bonus gift. Or maybe the gift-wrap.” They shared a small laugh and fell into a hugging embrace-Brendon’s chest rising and falling below Dallon’s head.

Brendon had been spoilt rotten, and although he wasn’t the materialistic kind of guy, he could not deny that he’d been gifted the best this year. There was nothing he desired more than the beautiful touch of a lover.

Dallon really upped the game this year for gifts; Brendon wondered how he could top him when it came to Dallon’s next birthday.


	2. I'm Glad It's Your Birthday

April had eventually floated past. One man’s birthday month had been and gone; now it was time for the other’s.

 

“Is there a certain order I should open them in?” Dallon asked, gesturing with his finger towards three silver wrapped presents.

 

Brendon smiled knowingly—equally to both himself _and_ Dallon. “Open the smallest one last,” he said and mirrored the exact wink Dallon gave him just a few weeks ago.

 

“Hmm… okay,” Dallon replied. A sly smirk caught his lips without his consent. Brendon ignored it for the sake of both of them.

 

Dallon proceeded to untie the neat black bow that held whatever was encased nice and tight. He pulled off the ribbon and opened the box. His eyes were greeted by the light caught in the gleam of a silver guitar pick. On one side, the plectrum read ‘dallon weekes.’ On the other side, it read ‘show me your love, before the world catches up.’ He pulled Brendon in for a hug and whispered in his ear, “It’s so beautiful. Thank you.”

 

The next present he opened was a platinum Ferragamo watch. He smiled and thanked Brendon again. “I feel like there’s a running theme of silver going on here, correct me if I’m wrong?” He asked as he picked up the final gift—quite flat, easy to bend, possibly fabric, but too small to be a shirt.

 

“Don’t hold your breath on that last one following the sequence…” Brendon pursed his lips to suppress a grin.

 

Dallon raised his eyebrows, nodded and proceeded to slowly tear the paper open without realising how much he was riling up the boy in front of him.

 

Black leather gloves.

 

He lifted his head to meet Brendon’s eager eyes. Dallon smirked. “And what might these be for? Just for confirmation…” he teased.

 

“I think you know,” Brendon spoke with a voice dripping with pure sin. He crawled over to Dallon and straddled him. As he began to rock against him through the friction of their jeans, he said, “Put them on.”

 

Dallon slowly pulled on the gloves and groaned. He’d wanted this for so long and Brendon was giving him exactly what he wanted—to fuck him with leather on his fingertips.

 

Brendon serenely stood up and said, “Take my shirt off.” Following suit, Dallon stood up and started right at Brendon’s hips, placing both hands on his sides under his shirt. The leather met Brendon’s bare skin and smoothed all the way up until his shirt was falling off of his arms. It then fell to the floor. Dallon continued undressing him, unbuttoning Brendon’s jeans.

 

A gloved finger brushed against the soft skin of Brendon’s stomach and his cock twitched. He moaned and asked, “Can I take your clothes off while you do mine? I want it to be nice and slow, but I don’t know how longer I can take.”

 

“Mhm.” Dallon nodded and pulled Brendon’s zip down at the same slow pace. Pulling Brendon’s jeans down, he said, “Thank you for letting me do this, baby. You know I _love_ the idea of this.” He pulled Brendon’s final layer of clothing (his boxers) and mumbled in anticipation, “Oh God.” Finishing the job for Brendon, he gently pushed him onto the sofa and took his jeans off.

 

Once he was showing nothing but his skin, he knelt by the sofa and pulled Brendon’s legs apart. He stroked his tongue against the boy’s rim; the boy shivered. Dallon continued to rim him, meanwhile caressing his thighs and squeezing his ass. _God_ , did he love every second of it _. God_ , did her never want to stop.

 

Dallon eventually pulled his head back and worked a soft finger into Brendon. It was smooth, velvety and eager to please him. Brushing against all those sweet, sweet nerve endings, it did wonders. A moan came deep from his chest, along with the realisation that he should have let Dallon do this way earlier. Leather felt _good_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it. I certainly liked writing it.
> 
> Did anyone notice the two chapters were The Beatles lyrics? I wonder...
> 
> \- Nicole xx


End file.
